The 2000 Gordon Research Conference on Prolactin will provide an outstanding forum for presentation and thorough critical discussion of progress in scientific areas directly pertinent to the functional, biochemical and molecular genetic aspects of prolactin (PRL). Sessions will cover the following topics: PRL in the mammary gland lactogens and reproductive functions, PRL and the related growth hormone (GH) on angiogenesis and apoptosis, PRL on immunoregulation, pituitary development and neuroendocrine control of PRL, PRL/GH/cytokine receptor functions and transcriptional regulation by PRL/GH. The program for 2000 will provide a forum in which numerous mouse genetic models will be described and their varying phenotypes discussed, including tissue-specific knockouts in the mammary gland and of specific components of the PRL receptor signaling pathway. A unique feature of this PRL Conference will be seven short platform talks that will be selected from submitted abstracts. These presentations will specifically focus on recruiting bright young trainees and scientists early in their careers to present their hottest findings. Poster sessions will be held for informal presentations open to all attendees. The conference organizers and Discussion Leaders will promote an environment in which broad participation in discussions will occur. The speakers who have accepted our invitations represent a diverse spectrum of research interests, geographic regions, ages and include a good mix of men and women (41 percent). The additional speakers who will be selected for the platform presentations will add further to the diversity represented on the podium. The Prolactin GRC has fostered numerous collaborative efforts over the years. A symposium at the Annual Meeting of the Endocrine Society in each of the past 4 years, and one at the Pituitary Society Meeting last year, has been a direct consequence of a Prolactin Gordon Conference session. The traditional strength of the Prolactin Gordon Conference has ensured that it continues to be the meeting of choice for researchers both within the immediate prolactin field, and in closely related research areas. In this application, we are requesting funds to partially defray expenses for trainees whose abstracts are accepted for the platform presentation, and for a portion of the costs of speakers who have accepted invitations to make presentations.